


Boom

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous Sentence Prompts<br/>Howard's got a new invention to test and Jarvis and Peggy aren't thrilled with being there for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

Boom

xXx

"I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us."

"Only 75%?" Peggy asked taking cover with Jarvis and Howard behind the blast screen. 

"Believe me Agent Carter, 75% is better than nothing." Jarvis replied, handing her a pair of safety glasses. Peggy sighed. 

"What exactly is this supposed to do, Howard?" 

"This is a new weapon specifically designed for the SSR to use against feeling suspects. It's like a net."

"How the hell do you make a net explode?" She murmured more to herself.

Howard prepared to activate the device only to be stopped short.

"Carter? You here?" Thompson's voice rang out. 

"Jarvis? Stark?" Sousa's voice added. 

"Oh thank god." Peggy muttered under her breath. "In here." She called out, pulling off her safety goggles as both men stepped in. They looked confused between the three friends and the little metal ball on the table. "Oh look at that." Peggy continued eyeing the folder in Thompson's hand. "Looks like we've got a case." "So sorry Howard we'll have to try another time." 

She said all of this was stepping out from behind the barrier and hurrying toward the men. She pulled the folder from Thompson's hand as she passed waving over her shoulder. "So sorry Howard we'll have to try another time." 

She knew Sousa and Thompson were following behind her.

"Do we want to know?" Thompson asked. 

"No."

 

 


End file.
